Afterimage (Working Title only. Suggestions?)
by PockySamurai
Summary: This is my version of how Zidane got back to Alexandria. No, i don't mean how he's reunited with Dagger; I'm keeping that the super cool way it was in the game. The main focus is how he got there; then how he helps an old friend with a serious problem..
1. Running Out of Time

Afterimage

(Working Title)

Prologue: Running out of Time

On the north-east portion of a planet lay a continent. On the southern part of that continent, lay a deep forest. Deep within that forest, lay a prosperous and peaceful town. This hamlet was inhabited by two races. Both races looked almost completely human. The first had blonde hair, and furry monkey tails. Their faces resembled that of Alexandrians. They were known as The Genomes. The second race had black to dark red hair and yellow eyes; these eyes glowed in the darkness. Their faces were quite different in appearance from the Genomes, and the female faces had quite a different shape than the males. The male brows were in a permanent furrow, and their noses were longer than normal.(1) The women's faces actually more closely resembled that of an ordinary human. The skin looked almost pale lavender, and their hair was the blackest of black.(2). Both sexes wore robes that almost hid their entire bodies, and pointed hats or detachable hoods that shadowed their faces. They were called Black Mages.

Hundreds of both race thrived in the peacefulness of the forest. The ties to the outside were minimal, but they were profitable. They quite often traded with the people of the Mist Continent. In one large hut, at the center of the entire village, lived one of the Black Mages. About five and a half feet tall he was. His body and his voice were as that of an eighteen year old person. He wore a careworn expression upon his face. He looked like he had not the will to live any longer. With quill in hand, he wrote in his diary.

_"Today, it is two years…two years since he vanished…I regret that I have not been able to see him before my time ends…I regret that I can not personally introduce him to my sons and daughters…they went to see a play in Alexandria…the same play where we first met, no less…they will return in a fortnight after staying in Lindblum…I pray that I last long enough…long enough just to see them once more…_

"I also regret that I have not lived up to my promise, to live my life to the fullest…" 

Sighing, he finished his entry in the same way he had since he found out about his…problem…

"my memories will become a part of the skies…farewell."

************************************************************************

(1) All right, picture the Evolved Black Mage from the Original Final Fantasy

(2) Sort of picture Lulu from FFX

What do You think? Please Review! I take suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism, compliments that aren't too gushy, questions, grammatical mistake pointing out, and title suggestions.

I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES OR BLATENT INSULTS. THEY ARE RUDE AND UNACCEPTABLE NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE! I DON'T GIVE THEM, AND I DON'T TAKE THEM!

Next time: How Zidane Escaped from the Lifa tree in the first place.

************************************************************************


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX, blah blah blah.

Wow! Two chapters uploaded at once! They may get bigger soon

Chapter I: Escape

__

Three Days Shy of Two Years ago…

Zidane awoke with a massive headache. All around his body were vines that gripped him like a thousand pythons. What had happened? Full memory flooded back. They had just defeated Necron; thank God for Grand Lethal (1). They were at the Lifa tree, when he realized that Kuja was still alive. Not wanting to leave Kuja behind, Zidane rushed inward, surfing on brambles, until he reached the core of the Lifa tree, where Kuja lay almost dead. They were both surrounded by vines, and then wrapped up in them; Zidane hit his head on a rock and was knocked out.

Now he attempted to feel his surroundings

_"Fingers not free…not the legs, either. Hmm…my neck still moves a bit…let's try the mouth-"_  


"LIFA!" he said aloud; it echoed and resonated "Good…I can at least speak…Kuja, are you still with me?"

There was a groan "Hum…? Zidane…? Are we…? Then I am still…"

"Good. I'd hate to have come all the way here for nothing!"

Kuja laughed "Still the same as ever, Zidane. You sure do have great empathy towards people…even those that tried to kill you…thank you, Zidane."

"Anything for my big brother, right?"

Kuja stammered "You know?"

"Yes…I realize now why I had all those memories that I could not have known…Garland said that memories are passed from parent to child…Garland was the only one around for all those events…Garland is my father…yours too. It's strange…finding your family after years of searching, only to discover that it is something like Garland."

"I think it would be wiser to discuss ways of getting out of here."

"True…I don't want to keep Dagger waiting too long. If I could only reach my Ultima Weapon…damn! It's way down at the bottom! I can't even move my tail!"

"Mine is also incapacitated. I can't move my arms enough to cast any spells…I never used a weapon…I can't summon Eidolons…wait! That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The summoner's power is within you.… you can use it!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you know the chant; if you sing the chant we can probably escape!"

"I don't know any…" In his mind Zidane remembered a heavenly, beautiful song _"Our song…mine and Dagger's…it can save us so I can see her again…"_

Zidane began to sing the song that had lifted his heart so many times. He fluently spoke the language of the ancients, so he actually understood what they were saying. After about seven choruses, the vines unraveled and released their prisoners. Zidane helped Kuja get to the bottom floor.

"That was splendid." said Kuja "now we must find the exit."

"Wait…The tree is still alive…we should probably defeat the brain before we leave…"

"Brain…?"

"this tree is alive, much like the Evil Forest. There should be some sort of central control area."

"Ah, you mean the Biggwedge (2). It should be--"

A tremendous plant-like monster rose from the ground. It looked like the head of Atomos with many tentacles snaking around it. This was the Biggwedge, the brain of the entire Lifa Tree. Zidane and Kuja fought side by side, slashing with the Ultima Weapon, and blasting it with fire. After a grueling struggle, the Biggwedge went down. There was a great rumbling. Many vines rushed after Kuja and Zidane. The two Genomes ran off towards the exit, fighting Mistodons as they went. As they neared the end of the roots, the armies of Mistodons grew great in number, and the vines became faster. Kuja stumbled, and was caught by the vines. He distracted the vines and Mistodons with magic.

"Go, Zidane! It is no use if both of us die here!"

"I can't just leave you here!"

"But you must…! Only you can save the Black Mages!"

"What about Black Mages?"

"I told them there was no way to expand their life spans…that was only true from a certain point of view. They don't live for only three years; a spell I put on them causes them to age so fast that they die of old age in a very short time! In other words, their life spans are normal, they just go by so fast that they can't enjoy them; they can't be extended, because they are already long. However, though they can't be extended, they can be **slowed down**; I have an item that will stop this contingency--" A clear red sphere exchanged hands "--This is one of four orbs that will destroy the Black Orb inside my Desert Palace…with it gone, the Black Mages will age like normal people." 

"Why the sudden change in heart?"

"Because I hurt them so much…them and the rest of the world. Giving the Black Mages a normal life is my only way of giving back to the world I took so much from. The other three Orbs are on the other three continents…"

The Lifa tree began to turn to stone. "Go! Now! And don't even think about trying to get me back; consider it a dying man's wish!"

Zidane ran off in the same direction as before. Kuja called out his last words as he was consumed by stone.

"Farewell my brother! Remember me always! Give my love to Mi-"

Zidane leapt out just as the vines made a wall, then turned to stone.

"Damn…just like Blank…goodbye Kuja. I will fulfill your first request with elation. And as much as it hurts me, I have no choice but to grant your second request…to not try and revive you…farewell."

************************************************************************

(1) I swear; really! When I finally beat Necron on May 9, 2002 (seeing the ending inspired this fanfic), the final blow was with Zidane's Grand Lethal. Three of my Characters were down after a big attack, I was only alive because I had Auto Regen, then I dealt the final blow.

(2) Since there was no real Biggs/Wedge in FFIX, I put at least a reference into this fic.

What do You think? Please Review! I take suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism, compliments that aren't too gushy, questions, grammatical mistake pointing out, and title suggestions.

I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES OR BLATENT INSULTS. THEY ARE CRUEL AND THEY SHOW A LACK OF INTELLIGENCE. I DON'T GIVE THEM, AND I DON'T TAKE THEM!

Next Time: Zidane begins his journey.

************************************************************************


	3. Trek

Chapter II: Trek

Zidane looked at the new landscape. So much had changed on this part of the Outer Continent. The entire area up to the channel was covered in desert. A new piece of land connected to Vile Island. In only eight days; eight days! Collapsing onto his bottom, Zidane tried to assess his situation.

"Let's see…The Invincible has crashed…I am out of Gyashi Greens, so I can't summon Choco…even if I could, there are no forests that he could take off from…this land now touches Vile Island, so I'd better watch out for those insufferable Yans…I guess I could go to Conde Petie. But I'll have to cross this desert….Hoo boy! But it is for Dagger…"

Zidane wandered far through the enormous desert. The sun was very hot; after only two hours he pitched a tent and rested until night. At night he walked at a pace of about a mile a night. All that he had to eat were appalling Land Worms, and the occasional venison-like Yan. He faced many hardships, including Ant Lions and Red Dragons. Eventually, after almost seven days of walking at night and camping all day, more dead than alive, he reached the Mountain Path. Instead of the usual greenish-brown, the path seemed to be made of stone.

"Obvious…this is one of the Lifa Tree roots. They do go all the way to the Mist continent…Mist continent…I wonder if they're gonna still call it that?"

As he clambered up the stone vines, his fingers, toes, and tail were worn and stiff. Then he had to climb up the hillside. Thorns and rocks ripped his clothes, and constant attacks from trolls sapped his strength. His eyes began to blur, he swooned, fell down a hill, and saw no more.

*****

A young dwarf couple headed out to the sanctuary. They had been married just ten minutes earlier. Their names were Dis and Oin (1). As they made their way on the pass, they met another couple, returning.

"Rally-ho, Dwalin!" said Oin

The other man replied simply "Rally-ho!"

"Rally-ho! Was sanctuary good, Mira?" asked Dis

"Rally-ho! Yes! We still not used to stone, though." said the female

"It is strange how it became stone!" said Oin

"yes. Very strange." said Mira

"Maybe prophecy fulfilled?" suggested Dis

"Who knows." said Dwalin

All of a sudden, a human sized mass fell in between the two couples. His hair was golden, and he had a monkey tail.

"rally-ho!" said Oin

The young man didn't respond

"I said Rally-ho!" he repeated

Dwalin began to get agitated. He poked the newcomer in the ribs with a stick "Say Rally-ho before we toss you out!"

Dis' face became concerned "Maybe he is…"

"One way to know" said Mira

Oin and Dwalin flipped the man over onto his back. They instantly recognized his face.

"This man was here moons ago!" exclaimed Oin "He and The Brown Haired one were married here!"

Dwalin put his two fingers onto the man's neck "He have pulse! Rally-ho!"

"A Rally-ho it is!" exclaimed Mira "Dwalin and I can take him with us to Conde Petie. You two go perform _Moonlight Lover Dance (2) _in sanctuary while we help him."

Dis shook her head "We can postpone. This is matter of life and death."

"Rally-ho! Heroism on top of heroism!" exclaimed Mira "Delaying _Ultimate Love Lock (2 )_to help others very honorable!"

The four dwarves lifted the fallen and carried him to their home town…

================================================================

1) Dwarf names are derived from dwarf names in Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit, except for Mira and the dwarf that actually had a name in the game.

2) You know what I'm saying? Uh, huh? You know what I'm saying? No more flames and allegations of perversity, like I got with "Snack Between Parts"

What do You think? Please Review! I take suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism, compliments that aren't too gushy, questions, grammatical mistake pointing out, and title suggestions.

I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES OR BLATENT INSULTS. THEY ARE CRUEL AND THEY SHOW A LACK OF INTELLIGENCE. I DON'T GIVE THEM, AND I DON'T TAKE THEM!

Next Time: Zidane works in Conde Petie while he tries to build a ship.

================================================================


End file.
